My Selfish Little Prince(Kino X Yui)
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: Yui took a job as a babysitter in a wealthy family... what is unexpected is she had to babysit a 17 years old boy. ( Yui X Kino). A Diabolik Lovers fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and rang the bell to the huge mansion, I still can't believe the wealthy family will hire _me_ as a babysitter! But what happen if I broke something? What if I accidently offended them? What if I did something wrong? So many worries appear in my mind as a maid opened the door. For some reason, she looked tired and worn out then the maid looked down at me," You must be Yui Kimori, another babysitter... am I correct?" She asked in a exhausted voice. I narrowed my eye. What does she mean by _another_ babysitter?Well, I wouldn't be surprised, they _are_ rich after all.

I silently nodded and the maid led me to the grand hallway. I have to admit, it was so gigantic! Probably a million times bigger than the house I lived in with my father! No kidding!

Before I knew it, I was at a room, and only a boy about my age was in the room. I turned around and saw the maid bowed and muttered something like," Prince, here is the babysitter Master had hired," then she left the room without saying anything,and the room remained only me and the boy.

The boy groaned slightly as he stared at me with his black eyes, and he sighed heavily, which I totally doesn't under stand why, what is his problem?

" Well... um hello! I am the babysitter that the Sakamaki family hired... um... yes... may I ask where is the child?" I asked awkwardly. The boy scowled.

" Come with me," He snapped as he turn to leave the room.

I sighed as I began to follow him, I got no choice after all? Do I?

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

" Um, excuse me...? But may I ask why do you bring me here?" I asked as we stepped into a room what a seems a library or a study room because of several shelves. The boy didn't reply, instead, he grabbed books from the desk and throw it at me without any warnings.

" What is that for?!" I snapped as the book hit neatly from my face.

" Tch... do my homework for me... I order you..." He suddenly said.

I blinked, it took me a moment to figure what he had said," Excuse me! I am here to babysit, not to do homework for you!" I said angrily as I throw the book back to him. The boy stared at me furiously, I guessed he wasn't used to someone saying that to him, I expected him to yell at me or even throw books at me, but then he said something unexpected, or I never actually expect that would happen to me once I accepted the job.

" Tch, you are annoying, then fine, I will let you know the truth, I AM the boy you are assigned to babysit," He finally said and tore his gaze away from me.

I blinked.

I blinked twice.

I blinked again.

Then it finally all clear to me.

I gasped.

" YOU?! A boy almost my age?! You got to be kidding me?!" I exclaimed anxiously, the boy didn't answer, instead he avoided my gaze and spat," Now you know?! So hurry up and finish my homework! My father didn't hire to you to sit around doing nothing!" He handed me the homework again.

I was too shocked that I didn't realized I was starting to doing the homework he requested without saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

" Read me a book," That's the first thing the boy tell me when I arrived into the mansion today. I snorted, no wonder they needed a babysitter! He was spoiled very badly! So I said," No! What are you treat me as?! A servant?Hmph! I didn't even catch your name!" The boy scowled," That's exactly what I think you as! My father paid you, and you have to work for me!"

I rolled my eyes in reply as I picked a book from a shelves, the title catches my eye: _The_ _Tales of The_ _Vampires._

"Ha, vampires, like they even exists anyways," I chuckled as I open the page, but for some reason, the boy just laughed," Who knows? Maybe you already met one!" He said.

I ignored him, how childish can he become? I sighed as I began to read the book:

 _" The beautiful tragedy begins with the first King of the vampires, he had 8 sons, vampires were taught to hate humans because they are a different kind other than vampires, and even to kill them if they see one,One day, the first son found a female human which he decided to keep as ,day by day the first son become in love with the woman and released the ,the second son find out the first son was dating a human, but fortunately,the second son agreed the keep it as a secret, and a few months later, the first son secretly married with the woman and have a son on his own. Then after another year, the king finds out and killed the woman and lied the woman had told the Vampire Hunter Society,which in other name, Vampire Killers, their location so the King had to ' forcefully'killed the woman. The first son believed the King and after the King died, the first son become the King, which known as Karlheinz, and later have 3 wives,"_

I" Wow..." I said slowly as I closed the book," That...that was a sad ending..." The boy was quiet for a moment, then a sadistic chuckle escaped his lips," Heh, it's foolish for the first son to believe the King," I nodded in agreement.

" So! You liked my book?!"

" Y...you wrote it?!" My jaw wide open, the boy pouted," Who do you think will wrote this awesome book, eh?"

" C...childish!" I stuttered," And a lot of spelling errors! What the hell!" not admitting I actually enjoyed the book very much,the boy smirked," Like I believe that! So! Do you believe in vampires?"

" Vampires doesn't exist!" I snapped as I put my hands on my hips, no matter how interesting the book is, vampirexs does not exist!

The boy smirked.

" You _will_ change your mind, I am sure of it..."


	3. Chapter 3

I prodded on the school's hallway with my head down, trying to avoid eye contract from the other students. I get used to it already, they stared at me because my family is poor, they stared at me because they wonder why I allowed to attend this famous school for royalties and other wealthy families, they stared at me because I had no mother, they stared at me because I am not one of them.

Why I am crying? Why I am feeling pain when I go through this almost everyday. No, NOO! Stop crying!

Then some of the students laughed and mocked me.

" Oh my, Komori is actually a cry baby!"

" Haha! Cry baby! Cry baby!"

" Such a loser, you don't deserve to attend on this school,"

" Stop crying!"

People keep chanting and chanting.

I grabbed my head.

" Stop...I beg you...STOP! Please...someone help me..." I whispered weakly.

 _Heh._

 _Such a foolish girl._

 _Such a pathetic and miserable life._

A voice rang up in my brain. It wasn't like any other voice. It was soft and melodic.

" Who are y..." I managed to say before my eyelid grew heavy and I fell into darkness.

" Teacher! Kimori had fainted!" Is the last voice I could heard.

ZzZzZzZz

I waked up slowly and find myself at the school nurse's office. I was lying on a soft mattress, and the only face I could see is a female with a long lavender hair, she wore a purple and long dress that looked like a princess dress. She smiled at me, showing her white and shining teeth.

" Hello, Yui," She smiled, with the voice I heard in my brain," Are you alright?"

I felt my brain aching horribly as I replied," I guess,"

" Good," she said," I am so worried,"

" Why do you care if I am hurt or not? Who are you? I never see you in school," I suddenly asked her as I sat up.

Somehow, her smile become wider, and it's also creepy and sent chill down my spine. She opened her mouth and began to reply when someone suddenly slam the office door open.

It was the school nurse.

Mrs. Seirjia.

Mrs. Seirjia hurried to me," Child! You just fainted! You need more rest! Lie back down!" She exclaimed. I nodded quickly. There is one thing that you need to know about Mrs. Seirjia. If you disobey her, she could be really mean!

Then my eye twitched to the door, the girl is gone, without any warnings and sound.

" Hey, where is the girl?" I asked Mrs. Seirijia.

" What girl?" Mrs. Seirjia asked.

" The purple haired girl that was just in the nurse office, talking to me!" I answered," Where is her?"

" Oh child, you must be hallucinating! There is no girl was standing in front of you! Get some rest!"Mrs. Seirjia said as she paused," Also, you need to thank to Kino for carrying you to my office,"

" Who is Kino?" I asked, I don't even know who that person is!

Mrs. Seirjia sighed," A very childish and selfish green haired boy that was spoiled by a rich family, it was rare he would actually carry you seven floors up to my office,"

I narrowed my eyes,oh please don't tell me my prediction is right...


	4. Chapter 4

This place was beautiful, a gigantic castle which spiked with purple thorns was in the center, surrounding it was red, white and blue roses, complete with sprouting fountains at the garden. It's just so elegant, it's just like a queen's castle! A castle from fairy tale!

" You are right, it is my castle, " A melodic voice answered, for some reason, I recognized this voice...a voice that I have heard before.

I turned around just in time to see that purple haired woman who I saw today at school, appeared in front of me, I thought my heart may have screamed, because I yelped and fell backwards.

" You again?!"

The woman only chuckled in reply.

" Who are you exactly?!" I exclaimed, doesn't even bother to get up.

" Who am I, you say, my dear?" She asked, her eyes flashes with amusement, I have to admit, she is beautiful." Do you know where are you?" She asked instead.

I blinked, that's right, where am I? I don't even know how I got here! My mind was blank and aching.

The woman looked at me, after what it seemed like a millions of years, then she sighed," Gosh, that's right, you don't know..."

With a unbearable pain in my chest, I yelped and I wake up.

My dad was shaking me, trying to wake me up as I opened my sleepy eyes," What is it, Dad? I wants to sleep! It can't be time for school? Can't it...?" I mumbled silently. Through my blurred vision which I got from not enough sleep, my dad's face seemed grim and strict. I could tell it was bad news.

" There is someone claiming they're from the Sakamaki household and they wanted to see you...right now..." Huh?! I slowly jumped out of my bed and headed downstairs, and an unexpected guest was sitting at the living room, starring at me with a pairs of eyes that almost seems like it's glowing.

The newcomer had crimson hair, and outrageous spiky teeth, he wore what it seems like a school uniform, but his white shirt was unbuttoned to his chest, he wore a black pants and the right sleeve is rolled up to his knees. Which I admit somehow he's hot, but he should have dressed up more neatly.

He smiled creepily at me, his sharp white teeth glimmered as he spoke.

" Yui Komori, tell me everything you know or I'll kill you,"


End file.
